Feliz Año nuevo
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: bastante atrasado pero no lo pude evitar jajajaja, un HonoMaki mas y no soy buena resumiendo por lo que entren y lean :D por cierto tiene LEMON y si no les gusta pues no lo lean aajajaj


**Ni Love Live no Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha me pertenecen pero ya deberían saberlo xD**

-[Primero debo aclarar que este capitulo es algo así como un paralelo a la historia de los mapaches, pasa días después de la pelea de Nico y Honoka. (En realidad esto olvide situarlo bien en el capitulo 5 ajajaja) solo eso, si tienen algunas dudas no duden en preguntar :3 recuerden que ustedes me inspiran jejejej n/w/n `]-

Ya era 31 de diciembre y tanto como Honoka y Maki no se habían hablado, pero esto solo había sido para distraer a los demás el día 28 en la noche Honoka se coló en la habitación de Maki sorprendiéndola y ganándose una patada voladora por parte de Maki quien se había asustado de ver a alguien completamente de negro en su habitación, al parecer Honoka olvido decirle que era ella, bueno al final después de un momento en el cual ambas se disculpaban habían hablado sobre algunas cosas tocando el tema que había sucedido en navidad, Maki le juro a Honoka que solo la amaba a ella y a nadie más, después de eso quedaron de acuerdo en solo hablar por el móvil para que así Niko no molestara más a Maki, después de todo luego de aquella pelea Niko seguía insistiendo en que ella era mejor novia que Honoka para Maki y esta seguía rechazándola hasta que Maki tuvo que reunir fuerza y frente a todos fingir que ellas habían terminado definitivamente cosa que hizo sacar una sonrisa a Niko quien dejo de molestar a Maki…

Así que es hoy -Honoka miraba tranquilamente el calendario en su pared ya eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche hora en la cual iba a salir a casa de Maki después de todo habían quedado en juntarse en ese lugar, tomo la pequeña cajita con forma de corazón y se dirigió rápidamente a casa de su amada novia dejándole dicho a su hermana que era la única que sabía que ellas realmente no habían terminado, que si alguna de las chicas iba a casa por ella que les dijera que estaba de mal humor y que por favor no la molestasen que luego se disculparía por la falta-

Son las 10:30 -Maki miraba su reloj cada 5 minutos mientras caminaba por su habitación al parecer estaba sola porque sus padres le dieron chance de quedarse con Honoka a solas mientras ellos se iban a reavivar su amor o algo así-

-Honoka caminaba tranquilamente hasta la casa de Maki al ver las luces apagadas miro por los alrededores y salto la barda para entrar por uno de los grandes ventanales que Maki dejo abierto a propósito para que su novia pudiese colarse a la casa, después de entrar se aseguró de dejarlo bien cerrado y camino tranquilamente a la habitación de Maki donde abrió la puerta y se acercó a su novia quien miraba por la ventana impaciente-

Ya estoy aquí Maki-chan…-la joven se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los brazos de Honoka abrazándola por la cintura- me extrañabas? –jugueteo tranquilamente entre el cabello de su novia quien se estremecía por las sensaciones que provocaba Honoka en ella-

…Te extrañe mucho…-Maki apenas podía hablar estaba completamente feliz de estar con su novia solas en casa y en su habitación- Honoka… -Maki se giró entre el abrazo de su novia mirándola a los ojos fijamente- te amo…-un suave sonrojo mientras acercaba su rostro a la otra joven quien también se acercaba a ella cerrando un beso lleno de amor y pasión, Maki abrazaba suavemente el cuello de Honoka mientras esta la abrazaba por la cintura mientras se besaban sentían como aumentaba el calor de la habitación ambas estaban entregándose eso lo sabían claramente pero no lo dirían más que nada porque las palabras sobraban en ese momento y solo dejaron que la pasión se hiciera presente, mientras más se besaban Honoka lentamente guiaba a Maki un poco más cerca de la cama- Maki…te amo…te amo demasiado…-Maki solo correspondía a las caricias besos que se estaban entregando-

Y yo te amo a ti Honoka. Te amo más de que puedas imaginar..-un beso aún más apasionado continuo mientras Honoka recostaba suavemente a Maki sobre su cama sin dejar en ningún momento de besarse, ya en la cama Maki estaba bajo Honoka quien miraba fijamente a la mujer que amaba- Honoka…

-ambas estaban con la respiración entrecortada y sonrojadas sabían lo que vendría a continuación- antes que sigamos…Maki-chan yo…tengo algo para ti…-Honoka estaba sonrojada no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quitado la chaqueta que traía y tuvo que ir a buscarla para sacar el pequeño regalo que le tenía a Maki- no es mucho pero…Maki quieres casarte conmigo? –Maki quien se había sentado en la cama mirando a Honoka se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Honoka estaba completamente seria de rodillas frente a Maki con una pequeña sortija con una amatista en forma de corazón- sé que no es mucho… pero te entrego mi corazón y mi vida hoy a ti….Nishikino Maki lo volveré a preguntar… quieres casarte conmigo? –las lágrimas de alegría de ambas no se dieron a esperar ya que Maki prácticamente se abalanzo contra Honoka para besar mientras respondía con felicidad a la propuesta-

Si si acepto ser tu esposa-mientras la besaba y abrazaba- te amo y siempre lo hare mi amor…yo también tengo algo para ti…-Maki tomaba una pequeña cajita de color negro la cual contenía un anillo con un hermoso zafiro – Honoka sé que esto es raro pero aceptarías ser mi esposa? –Honoka sonreía de manera efusiva mientras se acercaba a su novia y le plantaba un beso mientras tomaba su mano-

Acepto ser tu esposa –ambas se miraban fijamente para luego Honoka le pusiese el anillo a Maki viceversa ambas estaban realmente felices- Maki-chan… -Honoka se acercó aún más a Maki mientras esta tomaba por el cuello de la blusa a su prometida y la besaba con pasión recostándose en el piso alfombrado Honoka nuevamente quedaba encima esto hacia que Maki pudiese quitarle la blusa más rápidamente y el pantalón mientras Honoka acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja quien no dejaba de besarla comenzando una batalla de lenguas la cual había excitado a ambas aún más y provocando que Honoka comenzara a quitarle la ropa a Maki, después un rato ambas estaban solo con su ropa interior besándose y acariciándose con pasión inundando la habitación de gemidos de placer, Honoka quien quería seguir saboreando el cuerpo de su novia bajaba lentamente por el cuello de Maki llenándolo de besos y suaves mordidas juguetonas mientras acariciaba las bien formadas piernas de esta, con cada gemido Honoka perdía aún más la compostura por lo que lentamente subía con su manos por entre medio de los muslos de Maki sintiendo su excitación al máximo comenzó a acariciar suavemente por encima de la tela de color negro, mientras bajaba con su lengua hasta el brasier de el mismo color que las bragas Maki le dedico una sonrisa a su novia quien le quito el brasier rápidamente, no le dio tiempo ni de decir nada a Maki ya que comenzaba a pasar su lengua por uno de los pechos de Maki quien gemía fuertemente acariciando el cabello de su amante quien seguía estimulando aún más su entrepierna Honoka podía sentir cuan mojada estaba por lo que decidió quitarle al fin la prenda que le impedía hacerla sentir por completo, con cada roce los gemidos aumentaban aún más y más volviendo loca a Honoka quien daba pequeños mordiscos en los pechos de Maki quien estaba casi a punto de llegar a su límite por lo que Honoka bajo lentamente hasta la entrepierna de su amada donde sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer y degustar el sabor de Maki que ya estaba prácticamente gritando de placer por lo que su novia le estaba haciendo, enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Honoka quien con cada rasguño se excitaba aún más después de unos minutos de lamer decidió introducir dos dedos lentamente dentro de la pelirroja quien de un gemido termino dejándola exhausta y con la respiración entrecortada pero Honoka no se iba a detener aun, ella seguía abajo saboreando cada centímetro de esta tanto así que paso las piernas de Maki por encima de sus hombros y aumento el ritmo de sus dedos y su lengua en aquel punto sensible que estaba haciendo a Maki volverse loca de placer y gemir el nombre de su amada. Hasta que un grito de placer anunciaba que nuevamente la había hecho llegar al placer máximo quien hasta ese momento solo lo había sentido Maki pero que para Honoka era lo que más importaba por lo que dejo descansar un rato a su novia y la acostó en la cama mientras se revisaba la espalda que le ardía después de ver los arañazos de su novia se acostó a su lado y abrazo por detrás mirando el reloj ambas miraron por la ventana y veían como reventaban los fuegos artificiales- Feliz año nuevo mi amor –Honoka se limpió la boca y beso a Maki con cariño y amor ambas estaban abrazadas mirando como comenzaba un nuevo año-


End file.
